Switch
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: The hosts switch...er... roatate positions. Kyoya pairs Tamaki and Haruhi so they have to be Hikaru and Kaoru, Hani and Mori They come close to kissing. As they are talking on the couch Hikaru bumps into Tamaki and... Take a wild guess XP


Note: This idea came to me by eating ice cream.

"We will be switching posts today." Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses.

"What do you mean by, 'Switching posts'?" The twins questioned in unison.

"I mean that—Well, here's an example. Tamaki and Haruhi will be Hikaru and Kaoru for half an hour, then they will be Hani and Mori for half an hour, then they'll go back to normal."

"What?! Why do they have to be paired together?" The twins shouted at Kyoya.

"I just picked names out of a hat. Hikaru, you will be paired with Hani, and I will be paired with Kaoru."

"What about Mori-Senpai?"

"He has the honor of being me today."

"Honor?" The twins asked with a smirk.

"What? I have to do what Hikaru and Kaoru do with TAMAKI?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well…I guess not." Haruhi said to Kyoya. She had just gotten news she had to do yaoi with Tamaki. She didn't mind it. He's nice, and cute, and—She stopped dead in her tracks. _Wait, cute? Okay, yes, he's nice, but cute? Why would I think he's cute? Well, he's cute… but…. Maybe…hot? Ahhh!!!! _Haruhi stood in place and blushed.

"Oh, why hello there, beautiful!" Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi in a hug that choked her.

"Ack Senpai. Get off!" She pried his arms off her.

"So, wanna get started? The ladies are waiting!"

"I guess." Haruhi said with no enthusiasm. "How is this even going to work? It'll sound like you've been raping me."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't you hear what the twins say to each other when they're hosting?"

"No. I never listen."

"Ah. I see. Well, they always say stuff like; 'You're blushing worse than when that maid caught us in bed doing things we shouldn't have been doing'"

"Ahhh!!!" Tamaki screamed and sunk to the floor.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to sound like I'm raping you!"

"Then don't say anything. Just…hmm… just do the physical stuff they always do."

"What do they do?"

"I don't know. I guess they hug and stuff. Their lips come awfully close to touching, but they never do. So we'll be fine." Haruhi blushed as she said this.

"Oh. As long as I don't sound like a rapist!"

Haruhi giggled.

"Aw! They're blushing!"

Tamaki had cupped Haruhi's chin, pretending to be Hikaru. Their lips were about an inch from touching. Maybe even half an inch.

"What do I say? Ladies! What do the twins usually say?"

"Cute stuff! Yaoi! Yaoi! Do yaoi!"

"What do you mean? We already are."

"Get closer!"

"I'm not sure that's possible." Haruhi said.

_**Ring ring.**_

"Times up. Tamaki, Haruhi, you'll be where Hani and Mori usually are."

"Yay. A break. All we have to do is eat cake right?" Haruhi asked.

"I hope so."

"Hello, ladies!" Tamaki and Haruhi said together.

"Hi!"

"So what do Hani and Mori usually do for you?"

"Hmm… Hani eats cake and Mori cleans up the cake if he drops any! He also gives Hani piggy back rides!"

"That's a bit awkward." Haruhi said, " But I suppose we can try. I'm being Hani."

"What? I wanna eat cake and be cute!"

"You are cute." Haruhi covered her mouth and blushed when she said this. She hadn't intended on saying it, it just slipped out of her mouth.

"What?" Tamaki blushed and looked at Haruhi.

The girls screamed, "You did a good job! Well, Mori wouldn't blush and nor would Hani, but it was still so kawaii!!!!"

"I-I'm cuuuttee?" Tamaki asked smiling at Haruhi.

"No." Haruhi said trying to cover up what she had said earlier.

"Yes! Yes I am! You think I'm cute! You just said it! Yay!" Tamaki clapped.

"Oh, be quiet, let's just get this over with."

"Hooray it's over." Haruhi said as the girls left the room.

Tamaki called to her, "Haruhi! Come here!"

She sat on the couch next to Tamaki.

"He-he! Wasn't that fun?"

"I guess."

" Kyoya comes up with some fun ideas, huh?"

"It wasn't _that_ fun. You wouldn't shut-up about me saying you're cute."

"So I _am_ cute?!?"

"I guess. I didn't call you hot, though, now did I?"

"What's the difference?"

"If you call somebody hot you like them. If you say somebody's cute then you think they…err… have a nice face?"

"You're cute! And hot!"

" You can't use both, Senpai."

"But! But! Fine, you're adorable and hot!"

Haruhi was about to say something, but Hikaru bumped into Tamaki, catapulting his lips into Haruhi's.

Haruhi wanted to draw away, but her body wouldn't let her. As if she wasn't intending it, her eyes began to close.

"Gomene." Hikaru said, not even looking at them.

When he didn't hear a reply, he turned and saw them kissing.

"I said gomene!!!!" He sat in between them, then they realized they both were kissing Hikaru's jacket.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"I said sorry, god." Hikaru sighed.

Thus 'tis the end of our adventure. Didn't have time to proof read, sowwy :3

~Mhia.


End file.
